Except The Obvious
by whelmedwithaster
Summary: After being left with a broken leg, Jack gets given the company of a certain brunette. SLASH


**A/n – Okay, well. For starters, I'm back!**

**And secondly, I've gotten into several other fandom's, including Xiaolin Showdown.**

**This is my favourite pairing, and probably the only one I like so far, paha. So please don't flame.**

**DISCLAIMER – I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of it's characters, if I did, this would've happened during the series.**

**Xxx**

I squeezed my eyes shut, forbidding the tears to leak through, although a few escaped. They rolled down my cheeks, smudging my guy-liner.

Yes, it's _guy-liner. _I'm nothing without it.

I'm nothing to anyone anyway, but that's beside the point.

I wiped them with the hem of my coat, smudging the makeup even more, but you know what? I didn't care.

I was in too much pain to care.

I didn't want to open my eyes again, in case I turned into a sobbing wreck. I did it anyway.

Someone was calling my name. I didn't know who, but I attempted to get up.

"Ah." I gasped, and gritted my teeth as I fell back.

I clutched my leg as more tears leaked through my red eyes. My poor makeup was getting totally ruined. I tried once more, and failed, falling back with a small _thud_.

"God's sake. Stupid Kimiko, grabbing my leg…" I muttered.

I listened out for voices, hoping maybe one of them were kind enough to help. I wasn't going to ask. No way. I didn't want to seem weak in front of my enemies. But if they insisted on helping, I wasn't going to stop them. Hell, even if I wanted to, I couldn't stop them.

I heard no one.

I looked up and pouted.

Everyone had gone. I was alone in the middle of some field with a busted leg. Awesome.

"Gee, Wuya. Thanks for the help." I mumbled.

I sighed and fell backwards, someone would come, probably Wuya. She couldn't help me, but it was someone to keep me company I guess.

Great.

I closed my eyes.

The grass was soft at my fingertips.

It felt nice.

The wind blew past me, although it made me shiver, it felt good. A black trench coat wasn't the coolest of things to wear on a summer's day. There was a reason I wore it though. It's not just to make me look cool.

My fingers came into contact with a flower. I picked it up and examined it, running my fingertips against the stem. I counted each of the yellow petals, coming to an answer of eight. I sniffed it, the scent was pretty.

I still didn't know what the hell it was meant to be though. Except the obvious.

I dropped it next to me.

Well, seeing as I was alone, with nothing to do, I decided to think through everything.

Everything meaning the Xiaolin Dragons.

I'm just that cool.

I thought about each loser, starting off with Kimiko. She was the asshole who broke my leg.

Her element's fire, which suits her well because of her 'fiery' personality, as people say, but I just think she's a downright bitch.

Her hair style and colour changes just as much as her outfit does, but the constant change suites her well, as she's quite pretty.

And the chick's bipolar, I swear. One minute she's super nice, and the next she's beating the crap out of someone.

That someone usually meaning me.

Clay. I like Clay. He's alright, quiet and thoughtful.

It's funny how unlike him I am.

He always wears the same sort of thing, though, a ten gallon hat, or something, with cowboy boots, and jeans.

The stereotypical Texan.

His elements Earth, which is no surprise really, the guy's huge and incredibly strong. But he's nice as anything.

Omi, now _h_e's a weird one. He's a complete dork, who's also a bald, yellow, midget who can't use slang. No joke.

"I'm just pushing your arm", "This is way cold" or, "Break a neck."

…Seriously.

He also wears his training outfit _everywhere._

His element is water, which to be honest, I don't understand. It's not relevant to his personality from what I know. And because I'm a genius, I know a_ lot_ about these losers.

And lastly, Raimundo. Now _he's_ something to think about.

This kid is _incredibly_ good looking, with silky, chocolate brown hair. It's run your hands through it hair. His eyes are a dark green that always look genuinely happy.

He has an _amazing_ Brazilian accent. The type that makes your knees weak when he talks to you and his body is tanned, and muscular.

His element is air, which I can understand, because he's such a cool guy. He's more than that, he's _incredible_.

Then I heard a sigh. It was almost inaudible. It sounded tired.

I looked up, curious.

Emeralds stared at my rubies.

I blushed. My previous thoughts had been about this particular person.

…No I do NOT have some school girl crush on him…

The wind blew past again, ruffling up his already messy hair.

Goosebumps appeared on his tanned skin. They appeared on my pale skin too, but I took no notice of that. I was busy staring at the boy above me.

He looked down at me; a small smile appeared on his pink lips as he kneeled down next to me. I sat up at and cocked my head.

I brushed a hand through my red hair, pushing my yellow goggles down by accident in doing so.

Raimundo chuckled. "What are doing out here? I thought you would've gone home with Wuya." His facial expression had turned into curiosity.

"…what are _you _doing here?" I asked back. I'm not giving away my weakness.

Not yet anyway.

He sat down next to me, his legs crossed and facing to opposite way to me, so we were facing each other. I took my goggles off my face and started fiddling with them.

The Brazilian raised an eyebrow. "I asked first."

I pouted. "Kimiko broke my leg and I can't get up. It's not like Wuya could help me, even if she wanted to…" I mumbled.

Raimundo seemed to have heard it, so he laughed once.

"Why are you here?" I was curious.

He shrugged. "I wanted to get away from the temple for a bit to chill."

"Oh…"

I liked this, just talking.

"Why _are _you on Heylins side?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you on the bad side?"

That was random.

I shrugged.

"Dude, I'm basically asking you why you want to take over the world. Some genius you are."

Now that was uncalled for.

I furrowed my eyebrows. I wasn't going to tell him _why_. I didn't want to seem like some pathetic Emo kid. I was rather enjoying his company.

"It's none of your business." I snarled.

Oh look, defensive walls are coming up.

He held up his hands in defence. "Sorry. I was only asking."

I sighed and looked down at my goggles. I traced my finger round the orange swirls.

I smiled.

"What are you smiling about?"

I shrugged. "I'm just happy, I guess."

Raimundo raised an eyebrow, again. "About…?"

"I'm not sure actually." I scratched the back of my neck, smiling sheepishly.

He shrugged.

**Xxx**

Maybe I lied before. It had started off as a crush, but now it was something more.

I was falling for him.

Raimundo had charmed me. I had fallen, and now, there was no one to catch me.

I was so stupid.

When he looked at me, my cheeks flushed.

When he smiled at me, showing off his pearly whites made my heart flutter.

When his hand accidentally brushed against mine, an electric buzz went through me and down my spine.

I couldn't believe it. My dad was going to kill me.

We had been talking for hours; it was easy talking to him.

I didn't feel awkward at all.

Honest.

"…And so, Clay had knocked down the vase, making Omi shout at me. Because he thought _I _did it. Which just wasn't fair. Master Fung had punished _me_ instead of Clay. Clay found it flipping hilarious. I _always_ get the blame."

I nodded while listening. I had an excuse to stare into his eyes, he was telling a story, and it's rude not to look people in the eye when they're talking.

I happened to master it.

"Jack?"

"Huh?" I blinked.

Rai grinned, making my heart flutter for the twelfth time that hour. "You okay? Did you even hear what I just said?"

No… "Yes."

He raised an eyebrow. "What did I say, then?"

"Clay knocked down a vase and you got the blame for it…" Ah well, something is better than nothing.

"Dude, that was ages ago!"

"Oh…"

He started laughing. I raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny…?"

I must've waited fifteen minutes before I got my answer; he was literally rolling on the grass.

It was kind of annoying, actually.

Eventually he sat up, and smirked at me.

I stared at him, unsure of what to do, and I was sure he was nudging closer.

And then he kissed me.

My eyes widened at the sudden contact, and I gasped, gaining him entrance to the inside of my mouth.

He placed his hands on my waist and pulled me nearer. Only then did I start kissing back.

My eyelids fluttered closed, and Raimundo pulled me into his lap, not breaking the contact, but I did gasp in pain.

He ignored it. I soon recovered.

I wrapped my arms round his neck, and tangled my hands in his hair. It was soft to touch.

His tongue wrestled for dominance, I was unsure why, I had already given it up when we started.

I was first to pull away, gasping for air.

He smirked at me again.

"…What was _that_?"

He shrugged. "I didn't hear you complaining."

My cheeks turned a shade of red, complimenting nicely with my hair and eyes. "I didn't say I didn't like it…" I mumbled.

He pecked my lips once more.

"We better leave, it's going to start getting dark soon; everyone'll start wondering where we are."

I cast my eyesight downwards then. "No one'll care where I am." I mumbled.

"Huh? What d'ya?"

I looked back up at him, wearing a fake smile. "Okay…but, uh. I'll need some help?"

Raimundo gently pushed me off his lap, and stood up, dusting himself off. He bent down again and picked me up, bridal style.

One minute we were on the ground, the next we were floating through the air, I hung onto his neck for dear life, clenching my eyes shut.

Once I opened my eyes, I realised it wasn't that bad.

It was kind of a beautiful view.

**Xxx**

I sat in my room, alone, thinking about the day, and wondering how the hell it turned out so amazing.

After Raimundo had dropped me off, one of the maids had come out of the mansion and helped me in. We've had so many in the past that I've lost track of their names, and besides, she was new anyway. She looked and acted like a grandmother to me, with long curly grey hair tied into a tight bun, and wrinkles outlining her pale blue eyes. After putting my leg in a cast she helped me into bed, which I was grateful for, my mother would certainly not do it. She ignored me the whole time.

I was used to it, but it still hurt nonetheless.

My father was never home, and even if he was, he'd also ignore me. So maybe Raimundo and this new maid could be my friends. Perhaps taking over the world wasn't a need anymore, as I wasn't quite as lonely.

**Xxx**

**A/N - Tell me what you think? I haven't watched many episodes, and I haven't watched it in a long time, so are they in character? Are they described right? Please! Review! Tell me what to do to improve!**

**Chow.**


End file.
